


His Dog Day's Just Begun

by FiveFootFrankie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Areosmith, Gen, Janie's got a gun, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveFootFrankie/pseuds/FiveFootFrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco had been watching Harry for years and in all honesty, it was a miracle the boy hadn't snapped before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Dog Day's Just Begun

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off the song "Janie's Got A Gun" by Areosmith 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_KytLO2WME

 

 

 _Run Away._  
 _Run away from the pain._

 

 

Draco had been watching Harry for years and in all honesty, it was a miracle the boy hadn't snapped before. 

 

Draco could tell the first time that he met the boy that he wasn't treated right. It took years to understand that Harry really didn't like the attention and his celebrity status, and when he did, he found he couldn't hate the poor mistreated boy any longer.

 

It was coming on midterms and winter break of their seventh year. The Dark Lord had been beaten the summer before and Draco could tell that between that and Harry's newfound freedom from his relatives, he came back from summer hols better than ever. 

That was, until Dumbledore told Harry he'd have to go back to his relatives for winter break while they did more repairs on the castle. 

 

The first clue that something was wrong was the loud bang that resounded through the castle, and was quickly followed by a minor tremor that could be felt all the way out to Hagrid's hut. 

Draco ran to the headmaster's office, knowing he'd seen Potter go in there after breakfast a little while ago. 

"No! I was _free_. Free from the pressure. Free from Voldemort and especially free from _them_. You can't make me go back!"

"Now, Harry-" 

Harry sent another curse at a nearby pillar. "I don't care what you have to say. I won't go to 'Mione's or the Burrow if you don't want, but I'm not going back there." 

By now a small crowd was gathering and growing ever minute as more students arrived. 

"Harry, I'm sure if we talked to your aunt and uncle they would be a little more understanding. You did save the Wizarding World."

Harry was seething. "I've tried talking to them for the last seventeen years. There response was to lock me back into the cupboard under the stairs."

"Harry, I'm sure you're just over reacting."

"Over reacting." Now he was _enraged_. He whirled around and launched another curse, destroying the pillar this time, causing debris to rein down and students to run screaming. 

"Man, he's got to be insane," a third year commented.

"Insane? Oh I'll show you insane," he barked, launching a hex in the general direction of the child. Dumbledore barely managed to get a shield up in time. 

"Harry, you need to calm down-"

"I will not _calm down!_ Not while you think it's okay to send infants to an abusive house and leave them there for nearly twenty years!" Now it was Harry's wild magic out of control, causing small pieces of brick to fall down, finally dispersing the crowd, but Draco wouldn't leave. Not until he knew Harry would be okay. 

"Harry really, someone's going to get hurt."

"Potter!" Draco called. Harry turned again, and somehow seeing the familiar blond hair sauntering toward him like the castle wasn't falling down around him, calmed Harry just a tiny bit.

Harry realized that Malfoy had been a constant in Harry's life since he'd become a wizard. He'd been the first person his age to, at least attempt a friendly conversation. Even though they'd hated each other for years, Harry could always count on Malfoy to be there with a witty retort without fail, and this made his life feel the slightest amount more stable.

"Are you really trying to destroy the castle, Harry? 'Cause you really don't seem the type. Maybe you'll get a detention and have to stay through winter break to fix all the bricks in this hall that have broken."

Hearing his name from such and unfamiliar source was all it took to knock Harry out of his stupor and realize the damage he'd done. When Malfoy's comment finally hit his brain he started laughing, just this side of being hysterical, and Draco's smirk grew into a genuine smile. 

He found it fitting. Ironic but fitting, that the one person who would always get under his skin and anger him to no end, was the one to calm him down with just the use of his name. 

 


End file.
